Fire call
by NelliGirl
Summary: A little Fic that wouldn't leave my mind based on the Song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. It has a strong feeling of a previous relationship between Harry and Draco. They are now married to Ginny and Pansy. A fire call late at night made by Draco. My 1st fic


_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own the **_**Harry Potter**_** universe nor do I own the song **_**Lips of an Angel**_** by ****Hinder**** that I based this little foray into my mind**.

Harry heard the fire call and was thankful that Ginny didn't. Why would he be calling so late at night, he should know better. Harry walked over to the fire and picked up a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in.

"Harry? ….., Harry can you talk?"

"Honey, why are you calling so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now so I will have to whisper. Ginny would have a fit if she knew."

"Is Ginny around?" Draco asked.

"Yea she is in the next room. You are lucky that she didn't hear the fire. You know she is not happy that we still talk sometimes" Harry replied.

"I am sorry that I called so late but Harry I just had to talk to you," He stated.

" Honey what is it? You are beginning to scare me. Why are you so upset?" Questioned Harry.

"Well I have been dreaming about when we were together before we broke up and I have been having dreams like I did back then. You _know the ones_ that I mean. I am worried about you. Harry I still love you and…." Draco started and withdrew for a moment from the fire call.

When Draco reappeared Harry asked, "Does Pansy know that you are calling me right now?" Harry was trying not to smile.

Draco gave Harry one of his patented death glares that have not worked on him for a long time and asked "Harry, Do you still have those dreams to?".

" Draco you know that the only visions that I ever had were in connection with Voldermort. But I have been dreaming of you every once in a while especially when I get a glimpse of you walking around the Ministry" Harry Stated.

"Harry I have to ask you to be very careful in the next couple of weeks. I have a feeling that some one is trying to hurt you. I know that you can take care of your self but I still worry. I would talk to Ginny but you know that she won't talk to me. So will you be careful for me?" Draco nearly begged.

"Honey I will keep an extra eye out and I have no doubt that you will be out there watching also. So tell me do you regret breaking up with me to marry Pansy yet?" Harry said with a small smirk.

Draco chuckled and said, "You know that I have and always love you, but that we could not have worked after all you are Harry Potter and I am a son of Death Eaters."

"You never did answer my question does Pansy know that you are talking to me now?" Harry queried.

Draco shook his head and stated "No she doesn't know. I am still at the Ministry. Do you think that Ginny knows who you are talking to?"

Harry pulled back from the fire for a second to see where Ginny was and saw her playing with the kids and just had to smile. "No I don't think that she has a clue. She is playing with the kids before we put them in bed. She is trying to get them to fall asleep and to stay asleep in their own bed and not to end up in ours."

"I hope that Scorpious and one of your children become friends. I know that it is a far stretch to think that they could fall in love but I can hope" Draco mused aloud.

"You know there are times that I really wish that we had stood up for our rights and gotten married instead of each going our separate ways. I still love you too, Draco" Harry stated then looked down to hide the tears shimmering in his eyes. He then continued, "Sometimes I wish she was you. It would be so much easier because I could then do to you what I want to because you make it so hard to stay faithful to her."

"I don't mean to Harry, I am so sorry that you feel that was. Do you want me to stop talking to you?" Draco looked panicked.

Harry slowly shook his head and said, "Honey if I didn't want to talk to you I wouldn't. No I love you and I want to keep in touch with you. It is just that I love the way you say my name. I love the easy way you lightly touch me when we are near and that way you purse you lips when you think. In short I love everything about you."

Draco looked shaken and speechless. " I love you too."

Harry was about to say something when he heard Ginny enter the room.

"Harry tell Draco good night and come help me put the children to bed, Love," stated Ginny.

"Good night Honey, I love you."

"Good night Harry, I love you too. And please remember to watch your back." Draco called.

"I will, g'night. I will always love you." And with that Harry ended the fire call and went to his family.


End file.
